Hack Attack
Hack Attack is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel It is the beginning of the six-episode story arc that features the full appearance of the Gold Ranger. It also features the debut of the Astro Zord and the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. Plot Determined to take part in as many schools activities as she can, Julie Samuels builds a device that allows her to clone herself, but the plan backfires when Hacktrack steals the technology for himself! Story When Galvanax, reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars, Earth's greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises up, to protect the ninja Power Stars. They are the Power Rangers Ninja Steel!-Narrator. At the high School Julie is coming in with a lot of stuff as Mick came by. "Hey Mick what up?" Julie says as she looks at him. She sets all the stuff down. What's all this? Mick asked as he looks at her. She sighs. "Well this is what I can do in every school activity, you've seen Danielle?" Julie asked as she looks at Mick. Tommy walks up. "She's jogging before School," Tommy says as he looks at them. In the city Danielle in Ranger form is destroying Basherbots and then grabs one of them. "WHERE'S KAREN MITCHELL!" Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she has one of the bots against the wall of a building. The bot says nothing and Danielle takes her Ninja Star Blade and slashes at it and the bot surges with energy and falls down and explodes. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 6: Hack Attack Danielle walks into the Ninja Steel base. "Hey Julie sorry that I wasn't at school I needed to think," Danielle says as she looks at her. Julie who is in a lab coat working on a few things. "Oh that's alright Danny you miss your mother," Julie says as she looks at her. Then the other Ninja Steel Rangers show up. "Hey something has been going on we just saw Julie at the track, and then at the Archery course," Daniel says as he's holding a roll metal object. Julie walks over to them. "These things can clone me as long as I'm wearing this device on my head," Julie says as she looks at the Rangers. The other Rangers amazed by this. "So what we just saw wasn't really you Julie??" Danielle says as she looks at her. Then the alarm goes off as the screens show a Buzzcam. "Buzz cam activity downtown," Tommy says as he looks at them. Danielle looks at the team. "Let's ranger up and check it out," Danielle says as she looks at the screen and the others. They stand side by side. "Ready," Danielle says as she gets out her ninja power star. "READY!" The four rangers say. "Ninja Power Stars Lock In!" the five Rangers say. "NINJA SPIN!" The five Rangers say the morph into the Ninja Steel Rangers. They head downtown. Meanwhile at the city the people are running for their lives as Hacktrack and a squad of Basherbots are chasing the people, when several energy arrows strike the bots down as Hacktrack sees the Rangers on top of a pillar. "Ah Rangers so great to meet you," Hacktrack says as he looks at them. The Rangers leap into action. "It's time to take you down," Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she spins her Ninja Star Saber. "Basherbots attack!" Hacktrack shouts as he gave the order to the Basherbots. The Basherbots run towards the rangers. "Ninja Rangers, fear no Danger!" The five rangers shout. They run into battle. "These Basherbots are getting on my nerves," White Ninja Steel Ranger (Julie) says as she's swinging her Ninja Star Saber striking five of the bots down. Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (Daniel) flips over a car and strikes several Basherbots with his Ninja Star Saber. "Ninja Battlestar blade mode," Ninja Steel Yellow (James) says as he activates his Ninja Battle star and it turns into a blade and he swings it along with his Ninja Star saber striking down his batch of basherbots. Characters Ninja Steel Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver *Mick *Jaden Mitchell Villains *Galvanax *Madam Odius *Ripcon *Kudabots-Main footsoldiers *Basherbots-upgraded version *Cosmo Royale Monster *Hacktrack Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode